


Incoming videocall

by Kartoffelblume



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartoffelblume/pseuds/Kartoffelblume
Summary: The notification sound startles Jens in the middle of the movie he’s currently watching - he doesn’t expect any calls at the moment - at least none he remembers. Probably it’s just Robbe trying to catch up, he tells himself while getting in an upright position and accepting the call.It’s not Robbe. Instead there is curly brown hair and really blue eyes.- Jens and Lucas originally just wanted to talk about school stuff but they quickly end up falling for each other instead
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Incoming videocall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> I already posted this to tumblr just in case you already read it.
> 
> i hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Kartoffelblume 🌼

~Incoming video call~

The notification sound startles Jens in the middle of the movie he’s currently watching - he doesn’t expect any calls at the moment - at least none he remembers. Probably it’s just Robbe trying to catch up, he tells himself while getting in an upright position and accepting the call.

It’s not Robbe. Instead there is curly brown hair and really blue eyes.

_"Hey, I’m the new guy, the teacher told me you would help me compare if I’m behind on anything. You’re Jens right?”_

**“Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that! So you’re Lucas then I guess?”**

_“Right”_

The new guy smiles a soft smile, his blue eyes sparkling. He really has very blue eyes.

**“So why are you changing schools in the middle of the year?”**

Jens is too curious not to ask, wanting to know what brings the curly haired guy to their school.

_“My dad moved here, I had no choice but to come along. And he insists I join online school in the new school already instead of staying with the old one.”_

**“That doesn’t sound too happy”**

_“he’s an asshole”_

Jens can’t help but to laugh

**“Clear positions I see”**

_“He really is one though”_

**“I get that”**

The conversation stills for a moment giving Jens some time to watch the guys delicate features. A soft nose, red lips, defined cheekbones. He looks good. Objectively of course.

**“So where are you from then?”**

_“Utrecht”_

That explains the cute accent.

_“So how’s the new school, as shitty as the last one?”_

**“Isn’t every school a little shitty?”**

_“True. But tell me about it.”_

**“Alright. The place is okay - typical school, lots of work especially in the exam season but most teachers try at least. And the people are great. If you want I can introduce you to my group”**

_“That doesn’t sound too bad. So tell me about the people”_

**“So you take the easy route, trying to get all the inside information by just asking me?”**

_“Of course. What else would I need you for.”_

Jens chuckles quietly. He likes Lucas humor, and even more the way his eyes sparkle after he makes a joke.

**“Alright alright, as your loyal servant I won’t deny you any wish. So the most important one is Robbe, he’s my best friend basically since forever. He’s really small and a little too nice for his own good”**

_“Good work telling me the weak points of your friends as well.”_

**“Shut up and listen”**

So Jens starts to tell Lucas about his friends. About Moyo who always has a funny story to tell and Aaron who’s always a little behind in the conversation.

He starts telling him about the vlogs, about all their funny Ideas together. He even talks about the beach trip last year, about the girls squad, about Sander who surprisingly appeared in his best friends life.

And Lucas joins in too - compares Jens friends to his own at home, tells him about how they met and tells funny stories about them.

Before Jens knows they are too deep in their conversation to notice how it slowly gets dark around them, only when the light on the screens is the only ligjt left in his room Jens remembers to check the time.

**“Oh shit, look at the time!”**

Lucas on his screen giggles as he looks downwards to see the timestamp.

_“Oh, fuck, we haven’t even started with the school stuff yet!”_

**“Looks like we have to do that tomorrow.”**

_“Sorry for distracting you so long”_

**“Yeah horrible how you made me miss a few hours of watching movies. Irresponsible.”**

_“Well you didn’t inform me about having such important plans for the evening”_

**“So, it’s my fault I guess”**

_“Looks like it”_

They get quiet for a second, looking at each other on their screens.

**“So I’ll speak to you tomorrow?”**

_“Yep. Prepare some more good stories for me.”_

It’s a good thing to know he didn’t annoy Lucas with all that talk about his friends. Especially because it was really fun talking to him

**“See you”**

_“See you.”_

Jens can still see Lucas rosy cheeks for a few seconds until the screen turns dark.

Still he keeps sitting like that for a second.

So that was Lucas. He seemed like a really cool guy, and the teasing they had going on the entire call was fun. The other broeerrs definitely would like him. Maybe he would even become a part of the group once the quarantine is over. If he’s as pretty in real life as he is on a screen?

Jens already looks forward talking to him tomorrow.

-

Lucas finger hovers over the call button. Should he already call Jens again? Yesterday it was way easier calling him, not knowing that the guy who’d pick up the video call would look like this. And be like that.

A sharp jawline, strong cheekbones, a mob of dark brown fluffy hair all completed with soft brown eyes.

And on top of that Jens was really fun to talk to, going along with the craziest jokes, talking about his friends as if they were one of the most important things for him. He definitely is someone you’d want to be around.

Exactly the kind of straight guy that makes you fall for him without even noticing it.

But, somehow it felt like Jens was teasing back, joining in all the jokes, a little flirty the entire time.

In the exact moment he decides to just go for it he gets a notification for an incoming video call - Jens.

He clicks the accept button way too quickly.

_“So you already missed me?”_

**“Of course”**

Lucas has to grin at that.

_“So do you have more stories to tell or do we actually want to do the school stuff?”_

**“But if we do the school stuff I wouldn’t be able to talk to you again”**

Now that kinda sounds like Jens is flirting with him.

_“We can still talk afterwards if you want to”_

**“Promise?”**

_“Promise”_

They spend the next hour or so comparing schoolwork, Lucas noting down where he has to catch up some stuff. When they finally are done Jens grins again, expectantly.

**“So, do you want any new stories about the school?”“**

_“Depends on what you have to offer”_

**“I can tell you about the best places to secretly smoke weed. Or where you can go skating in the area. What teachers you should be careful around. That kind of stuff.”**

Jens grins before carrying on

**“Maybe I can even tell you which are the cutest girls.”**

It’s Jens wink at the end of the sentence that gives him the courage to say it. To just act as if he isn’t closeted at home, as if this isn’t the first time he casually lets it drop in a conversation.

_“And what about the cutest guys?”_

He instantly regrets it though as Jens starts to cough violently.

He can’t have a problem with that, right? He just told Lucas that his best friend was gay so why should he have a problem with Lucas being interested in guys as well.

_“Everything alright?”_

**“Yes, yes I’m sorry.”**

Jens gets to get some water and when he comes back soon after everything seems to be alright again.

Still Lucas isn’t sure if casually coming out was a good Idea. He wanted to do this, wanted to use the new start he has to make to avoid the huge coming out bit by just acting like he was already out. By just using this to his advantage.

And Jens seemed to be the right guy for this, understanding and seemingly accepting.

**“Where were we?”**

_“You wanted to tell me more about the school. I think I’ll take the best places to skate for now._ _”_

Definitely an easier subject than the cute girls or guys thing.

Jens chuckles and starts telling him about the local skate park, soon they talk about how long they’ve both been skating, about their favorite video games and how Lucas definitely should get to know the broerrrs.

**“We wanted to game together tomorrow anyway, maybe you could just join us. That would be fun.”**

_“So we just talk since yesterday and you already want to introduce me to your friends?”_

Lucas makes sure to indicate in his voice that he’s making a joke, suddenly a bit insecure.

**“So does that mean you’ll join us?”**

_“Yeah why not”_

**“I’m glad”**

Again Jens seems slightly flirty. But maybe that’s just something Lucas imagines.

**“So how are you dealing with that weird quarantine shit?”**

_“It’s alright I guess, we already moved before all of this started and now I’m sitting in a half furnished house, locked in with my dad who I’m still mad at in a city I don’t know and I can’t fully explore.”_

It sounds way worse than expected.

**“Oh shit, sounds like I don’t have it as shitty as I thought.”**

_“So how is it for you?”_

**“I mean I love my sisters, but they are damn annoying if you are around them the entire time. And I really miss going out. Also my weed supply is really getting less and less. But still, at least my room is fully furnished.”**

He gets up and takes the device hes calling from with him, giving Lucas a small tour of his room. When he’s back Lucas returns the gesture by showing his own room.

_“I even already unpacked all my boxes - that’s how bored I am!”_

He comments as he captures the small room with his phone camera.

**“Lucky we met now”**

Lucas has to giggle at that and Jens grins back.

_“Looks like it”_

**“If you want you could take me on a walk - on your phone I mean - and I tell you something about the places you walk by”**

_“Or we could do our own quarantine party, with lights and alcohol and stuff, only without people!_ ”

**“Did you see the video of the guy who went on a video call date with his neighbor after he saw her from his balcony?”**

_“Oh, so that’s what you’re after?”_

It’s a joke, Lucas probably would instantly agree to a date with Jens, but that’s nothing he has to now.

**“I mean better than no quarantine date at a** _ll”_

First Lucas just has to laugh with Jens but then he notices that also means Jens is single. Not that that would make any difference.

_“That's an argument…”_

**“Great so what do we do first?”**

_“I’m too lazy to go for a walk right now.”_

**“So getting drunk together? Thinking about how to decorate your room once this is over?”**

They settle on talking into the late evening again instead. This time even long after it gets dark, both only lit by small bedside table lamps.

**“So why did your father move here?”**

_“I sometimes think it’s just to annoy me but that’s not actually true. It’s because of his new girlfriend. At least I have the satisfaction that he also can’t see her at the moment.”_

**“That’s probably worse than just to annoy you”**

_“Definitely”_

Lucas sighs. And then he begins to talk. About all the things on his chest. About the situation with his father and how he’ll miss his friends - already misses them.

And Jens listens, without dumb questions or seeming disinterested. Instead he listens closely, makes a joke now and then and mostly is just there for him.

When Lucas finally is finished he barely wants to stop talking, afraid that Jens has to leave soon, knowing they should both already be sleeping right now.

But Jens doesn’t mention sleeping at all. Instead he tells Lucas about his own family situation, let’s him in on his deepest thoughts as well.

The entire thing feels really intimate. But it’s easy talking to Jens about that. Even easier than talking to his friends at home.

Maybe it’s just because they never met in real life, he tries to dismiss that thought but still.

His thought process is interrupted when he hears a tiny snore from his phone.

Jens fell asleep. In the middle of talking.

He looks really cute, his eyes closed his face relaxed. Peaceful.

Still Lucas knows he shouldn’t keep watching the sleeping boy so he hangs up. It’s better to not weird him out so early on.

It’s also better not to fall for the second straight guy that’ll only ever see him as a friend.

But it looks like it’s way too late for that.

-

**“Robbe?”**

“Hey, why are you calling this early? I was just-”

**“I need your help”**

“Oh, what happened?”

**“Do you remember that I was supposed to help the new guy?”**

“Yes, what about him?”

**“He’s really nice.”**

“And that’s a problem because?”

**“We spent half the day yesterday just talking, and the day before we also talked for several hours. He’s really fun, and cute and… I’m really confused.”**

“Oh…. Wow.”

**“And I thought if someone might be able to help me it’s you”**

Robbe just looks confused for a second before he starts to speak again.

“So you think you like him?”

**“I don’t know. But talking to him felt… It felt even better than talking to Jana ever did. And I’ve never seen someone so good looking before. Even if that’s probably bullshit.”**

When Robbe doesn’t instantly answer Jens asks again.

**“So can you help me?”**

Robbe takes a second before he answers, probably stil thinking about Jens words.

“I think it was a little different for me because I kinda already knew… I just didn’t want it to be true so I tried to forget it until it was impossible to ignore.”

**“I wouldn’t have a problem with liking guys I just never… Thought it might happen?”**

“Attraction is a weird thing we can never fully understand. So why shouldn’t you be into a guy now. You know that bi and pan people do exist right? And you know that none of us is a hundred percent anything, also not zero percent or exactly 50. We all are unique and we all experience love differently. The only important thing is that you don’t give up on it.”

**“So Sander turned you into a philosopher now?”**

“Very funny. What are you going to do?”

Good question.

**“No, idea.”**

Jens stills for a second.

**“Oh, I invited him to game with us later today”**

Robbe starts to grin.

“Well then I can see for myself… Do you think he might like you too?”

**“I don’t know… I mean he agreed to be my quarantine date. But that was more of a joke… And when I asked if I should tell him who the cutest girls are he asked about the cutest guys. So that probably means that it’s possible at least. But no clue if he likes me.”**

Jens almost cringes when he remembers how he straight up started chocking after Lucas said that - realizing these weird feelings actually could mean something more. And that he probably should start thinking about his own sexuality, something he hadn’t done before.

Robbe starts giggling.

“You agreed to be quarantine dates? How cute!”

**“We did… Also we basically spend the last two days taking, that has to mean something, right?”**

“Sounds like it might. Just keep talking to him, you’ll figure it out.”

**“Thank you Robbe”**

When Robbe just smiles Jens adds.

**“For making no big deal out of it.”**

“No problem, you did the same for me”

-

**“So what did you think of them”**

Immediately after they stopped gaming Jens called Lucas, a reflex already.

_“They’re cool, kinda crazy but just like you told me”_

Jens isn’t entirely sure why he wants Lucas to get along with his friends so bad, but he does.

Gaming actually was really fun, Robbe was a tiny bit too nosy and Jens is a little afraid Lucas catched on to why he was asking so many questions but other than that they got along great.

**“So now the new school can’t be too shitty, you already have four new friends.”**

Calling himself a friend is probably the opposite of what he should do if he wants to show Lucas about his interest in him. Or his maybe interest.

The entire thing still fucks with his brain - he really always thought he only liked girls. Never thought about the possibility to fall in love with a guy.

But why not? How could he rule out being bi? Just because he never fell for a guy (until now) doesn’t mean he wasn’t able to.

And Lucas single-handedly turning his world upside down doesn’t seem surprising at all.

_“I thought we were quarantine dates?”_

Jens knows this is just a joke but he still can’t stop his heart from beating faster.

**“Oh I’m sorry how could I forget - Three new friends and a quarantine date.”**

_“That doesn’t sound too bad”_

They smile at each other shortly - Jens heart again picking up speed.

**“So what is planned for today? Dinner? A walk? A romantic bath in candlelight?”**

Again, making a joke out of this is probably not putting things in Jens favor.

_“We could do the walk.”_

So he spends the two hours being a tour guide of Antwerp - from his own bedroom.

He guides Lucas along all the touristic Hotspots as well as his favorite places to hang out with his friends. When they arrive at the end point, the park the broerrrs like to hang out at, Lucas sits down on their usual bench and Jens gets a small glimpse of the mural behind him.

**“So now turn around, do you see that building behind you?”**

_“That one with the face?”_

**“Exactly, thats Robbe.”**

_“What?”_

**The face. Sander drew that for him when they were still having problems.“**

_“You’re not just fucking with me right?”_

**“I’m not - we were hella surprised as well when we noticed it. Robbe had no clue - he even wasn’t out to Aaron and Moyo yet and we had to somehow explain that huge mural of his face.”**

_“Holy fuck. How did Sander do that?”_

**“Spraying I think.”**

_“No shit - I mean how did he manage to make a mural that big without getting caught?”_

**“Honestly - No idea. That guy must have been madly in love. He still is when you see the two of them together - just a friendly warning for when you first meet him.”**

_“So did painting that mural help him getting things right with Robbe?”_

**“It made him reach out at least. But an honest apology text probably would have been more effective.”**

_“Well it’s probably no surprise when I tell you no one ever painted my face on a building.”_

****“That’s nothing I can help you with, I can’t draw for shit”****

_“So why again do I keep you around?”_

**“That’s the same thing I’m asking myself…”**

Now he actually managed to make Lucas laugh, a beautiful laugh that makes Jens insides go all warm.

There’s no way he isn’t developing feelings for this guy. Especially because all he wants to do right now is to go over to the park and kiss Lucas.

_“So were should I head to next?”_

**“I think that was it. I could show you my house so you can wave me from outside but I think we’ll save that for another date”**

Lucas laughs his beautiful laugh.

_“Wait, that was just a joke right?”_

He pauses for a second and the silence makes Jens hear his own heart beat.

_“Or is this actually a date?”_

**“I think that depends on what you want it to be.”**

_“Would you want this to be a date?”_

**“I think so”**

Jens voice is really quiet but Lucas seems to hear it.

_“Me too.”_

The grin that spreads on Lucas face is insanely beautiful and Jens knows he’s grinning just as much.

**“So what’s next, a romantic candle light dinner?”**

He really could get used to the sound of Lucas laugh.

_“So I think I’m gonna head home first”_

**“Oh, right”**

While Lucas walks back to his house they keep talking, never running out of topics.

Also now he can finally admire Lucas beautiful face in the sunlight, see his bright eyes and soft lips without it being weird. They are on a date after all - not that Jens could believe it.

When Lucas is back in his room, lying down on is stomach and putting the phone on his pillow in front of him Jens finally has the courage to ask.

**“Since when do you know? That you like guys I mean?”**

For a second he’s afraid he crossed a line but then Lucas smiles.

_“Sounds cliche, but I always kinda knew it. And when I started developing a crush I knew it for sure. For you?”_

Well, Jens should have been aware that that’s the next question to come but he still is left unprepared. Should he tell Lucas about that he basically just realized today? And just because of Lucas insanely blue eyes and his knee-weakening smile?

**“Not for long, that’s the thing…”**

It’s vague but better than telling a lie.

_“How long?”_

Very wrong question.

**“Very short”**

_“So what happened? Or do you not want to talk about it?”_

It’s good to know there is a way out - it’s thoughtful of Lucas to leave it that way but Jens still decides to answer - he probably has to tell Lucas at some point anyway.

**“Well, there was this cute blue eyed guy that randomly video called me”**

Jens knows he sounds way more secure than he feels right now.

_“That wasn’t randomly! The teacher told me I should-”_

Now the realization seems to hit Lucas.

_“Wait, for real?”_

Jens barely manages to not hide his face in his pillow and nods instead.

**“I only ever fell for girls before, so… I guess, yeah”**

Did he just imply he fell for Lucas? This is moving way too fast, if he’s not careful Lucas probably will run away and never talk to him again.

_“Wow”_

Lucas stills for a second, looking at a point behind the camera. Hopefully Jens didn’t scare him off now.

_“How can you be sure then?”_

That’s actually a really good question, and Jens doesn’t really have an answer - he’s still trying to make sense of it.

**“Thats the thing, I can’t.”**

_“So basically you also could just… I don’t know, be love starved because of the quarantine, or just bored and your brain is making something up.”_

**“I’m pretty sure that’s not it. Definitely not. The more I think about it the more it starts making sense”**

Lucas on his screen just nods.

_“I guess I should be honored then?”_

The teasing tone is back in his voice and Jens is finally able to relax a little.

Shit, he just more or less admitted to liking Lucas. Or at least to having a strong enough interest in him to question his own sexuality.

**“Of course you should!”**

_“I’m flattered”_

They exchange a smile before Lucas quickly starts talking again, telling Jens the newest story how his dad annoyed him this morning.

The exchange is quickly forgotten, both boys battling each other with stories of annoying family members, laughing together until it’s dark once again, Lucas on his screen dipped in the yellow light of the small lamp next to his bed.

**“You look cute like that”**

The words are out before Jens even properly possessed his thought but Lucas just smiles an incredible cute smile.

_“You too”_

Jens stomach starts feeling warm at that.

So this is a thing now. Complimenting each other without it being weird, flirting that is allowed to be actual flirting, looking in Lucas eyes and wishing to be with him.

It’s great.

They talk a little bit after that but soon Jens starts yawning.

_“Be careful to not fall asleep on me again!”_

**“Okay okay… I should probably go to bed. Talk again tomorrow?”**

_“Of course! What else should I do the entire day”_

**“Missing me?”**

_“That doesn’t really sound like fun”_

**“True… So, goodnight?”**

_“Goodnight”_

When his screen turns black Jens instantly wishes Lucas back, but he really should go to bed now.

Before he leaves his room he checks his phone and sees a few messages from earlier today.

Robbe: Lucas seems really nice

Robbe: And you guys know your flirting is kinda obvious? Not that Moyo or Aaron would notice…

Robbe: Can I tell Sander?

Robbe:… looks like you are busy

Jens: Hey sorry I was talking to Lucas

Robbe: The entire day?

Jens: Yes?

Jens: We agreed that this is a real date

Jens: And yes you can tell Sander ;)

Robbe: Wow, congrats

Robbe: That was fast

Jens: :)

When he leaves his room to brush his teeth Jens notices he is already looking forward to talk to Lucas again tomorrow.

-

This time it’s Lucas who calls Jens first, that the brown haired boy has not called yet makes him almost start to worry if everything is alright.

He still can’t believe what Jens told him yesterday, first that he actually wants this to be a date and later that Lucas made him realize that he is into guys, both seems unreal to Lucas.

So will this be a date again? Is this what you call dating? Or is it something pre this phase, they are just video calling after all.

Jens picks up after the third ring, already a smile on his face.

**“Hey - already missed me?”**

_“Of course, hey Jens”_

**“Slept well?”**

_“Yep, you?”_

He actually did sleep well - after lying awake for a while still trying to process what happened earlier.

**“Too. But I missed you of course”**

Smooth as always.

_“That’s why I’m back.”_

**“I noticed I still don’t have your Instagram. Or your number. We really have to catch up on that.”**

*“Oh right, I totally forgot about that” *

They quickly exchange both - numbers and Instagram handles and go through each others profiles while talking about the pictures.

_“I kinda recognize Robbe from that mural!”_

**“It’s weird to think that’s the first time you ever saw him”**

_“It is - especially since I talked to him before”_

**“You really look like a sunshine boy on all of your pictures.”**

*“And here I thought you would say I look good on them” *

**“I thought that was a given. You look great on all of them. Only on the very first one I’m not so sure.”**

Lucas giggles as he remembers the close up of his face, but then he instantly finds something he can use as a comeback.

_“Oh and what about that weird orgasm face picture?”_

**“Oh right…”**

_“And you making out with that lamp?”_

**“Alright alright, you win. Your pictures are all cute and I just post weird stuff”**

_“I didn’t say there were not also cute pictures…”_

The smile he gets makes the comment worth it.

While Jens tells him more about the ‘vettige Vrijdag’ Lucas keeps scrolling through the profile, admiring Jens face on the different pictures he posted.

**“Are you even listening to me”**

_“Of course”_

Lucas quickly looks up and smiles innocently, making Jens chuckle.

Still Lucas keeps scrolling further down, past vlog posts, vettige vrijdags and a long haired Robbe until he finds a picture with a cute little girl and shortly after a long haired brunette with a nice smile.

_“Is that your sister?”_

**“You’re pretty far down, yes she is”**

_“And the other girl, the long haired one?”_

**“That’s my ex”**

Oh. Right, unlike Lucas who might have an ex or two but never had a real relationship, Jens actually has real past relationships.

_“Oh. Is she at school as well?”_

**“She is, her name is Jana. We still get along good.”**

That doesn’t sound too bad and Lucas doesn’t want to be nosy so he just nods.

And as always their conversation carries on without a problem as they start exchanging different stories to their Instagram pictures.

Soon they are talking about childhood memories, about their favorite shows and about what is most important in life for both of them. There is nothing they couldn’t talk about, always something new. Lucas really enjoys these talks with Jens.

When it gets dark once again Lucas has an Idea, something he thought about earlier today.

_“Let’s go outside!”_

**“Now? It’s dark out there?”**

_“That’s the whole point, come on.”_

**“Why? What do you want to do?”**

_“Just go, I’ll explain it once we’re outside.”_

Jens groans but still gets up walking down the stairs and outside in his garden as Lucas does the same.

In silent agreement they both stop talking until they are both standing outside in the moonlight, Lucas with a blanket he brought from is bedroom and Jens in his red jacket.

**“And now?”**

_“Lie down on the grass”_

**“Okay?”**

_“Just as I thought, the stars are beautiful tonight”_

They really are beautiful, probably not even more beautiful than usual but they feel special tonight.

**“So, you brought me here to stargaze?”**

Jens voice is teasing but when Lucas turns towards the phone screen he took with him he can see a soft smile on Jens barely lit face.

_“Just relax. Close your eyes for a second and then open them - see all those lights the stars send our way millions of years ago”_

**“You’re so cheesy”**

Now even Jens voice sounds soft, not just the way he looks at Lucas.

_“I said you should close your eyes.”_

**“Only if you do it with me”**

_“Okay, on three”_

They count down together and as soon as they reach three Lucas lets his head fall back on the grass and closes his eyes, breathing in the fresh air. Being outside after weeks of almost always sitting at home really hits different. Just as his body relaxes he can hear Jens voice again.

**“Can I open my eyes now?”**

_“Wow you really are impatient”_

**“I just really miss seeing your face”**

Lucas is actually glad Jens can’t see his face right now, can’t see the huge grin that is there after his comment

_“And you said I was cheesy?”_

**“That’s your influence on me”**

Lucas takes another deep breath, enjoys the silence that, settles between them for a moment before he opens is eyes.

_“Okay you can open your eyes now - but try to look at the stars not at me.”_

**“I’m pretty sure they are not half as beautiful as you are.”**

What’s with all the compliments? Jens seems way bolder than just yesterday.

But still, he enjoys this. Maybe he really is a hopeless romantic but lying here under the night sky, next to Jens - next to his phone actually - it just feels great.

_“Do you know any constellations?”_

**“Nope”**

_“Me neither”_

When Lucas turns towards his phone after staring at the sky for a few more minutes Jens on his screen is already turned towards him.

**“Lucas?”**

_“Mmh?”_

**“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”**

That’s definitely not what Lucas expected him to say. Maybe a teasing joke or something about how lame watching the stars is but not that.

Jens seems to read Lucas stunned silence the wrong way as he starts explaining.

**“I mean I have no clue how this entire video call dating thing works, and I know it sucks we never actually met each other in the real world but I just really want to be with you.”**

Lucas wants to immediately agree but there’s still another question on his mind.

_“Are you sure by now that you even like guys?”_

**“I’m sure”**

_“What changed?”_

**“I watched enough porn to be able to say I’m definitely bisexual. Not that I didn’t already know before”**

_“Jens! Too much detail! And when did you even… Never mind”_

So that was why Jens didn’t call first thing in the morning like usual…

**“You asked! I just wanted to erase every doubt, don’t act like you haven’t done that”**

_“Okay okay”_

**“And also what I feel when I am with you. That’s definitely not made up by my brain.”**

Jens feels it too. The warm swirl in Lucas stomach every time Jens says something sweet, the butterflies when he looks in his eyes. It’s not one sided. It’s not a stupid crush that’ll only hurt people. It’s real.

**“So? What do you say, do you want to be my boyfriend?”**

Lucas needs a moment to look into Jens eyes, to actually be able to believe that Jens wants to be with him.

_“Of course”_

Jens face lights up in a beautiful smile, one that reaches his eyes and Lucas knows he is smiling back just as much.

They’re boyfriends. A couple. It still seems like a wild dream.

-

This time Jens can barely wait to press the call button and see Lucas face again - his Boyfriends face. Jens still can barely believes that he instantly agreed yesterday.

Lucas immediately accepts the call and his face appears on Jens screen - rosy cheeks, pink lips and bright eyes.

**“Hey Luc - I can call you that way, right?”**

_“Hey Jens, yes you can”_

**“Great - would be weird if I wouldn’t have a nickname for my own boyfriend”**

The use of the word feels weird and amazing at once.

_“So how am I supposed to call you? Are there any nicknames for Jens?”_

**“I don’t think so”**

_“Looks like I have to get creative….”_

Lucas expression looks really concentrated for a moment until it’s replaced by a small frown.

_“Wow there really is no cool nickname, this is frustrating.”_

**“I told you”**

_“Looks like I have to look for another Boyfriend now… ”_

**“Hey!”**

_“Oh and why should I stay with you?”_

**“Because I’m irresistible? And funny? There’s no one you could find that’s a better boyfriend than me”**

_“Certainly no one cockier”_

Jens pulls a face and gets a small smile in return.

_“Okay okay, I don’t think I would find anyone better.”_

Now Jens grins as well.

**“That will probably be really strange for you to get into a new class, you have never seen anyone but one of them is, your boyfriend.”**

_“I’ve seen you. And also a few pictures of your ‘broerrrs’”_

**“Right.”**

The mention of his friends reminds Jens of something else - he still hasn’t talked to anyone but Robbe about Lucas.

**“Do you want to tell them?”**

_“I don’t know”_

Jens nods.

**“I still haven’t told anyone but Robbe…”**

_“I haven’t told anyone yet”_

**“About me? Shame on you, I’m great.”**

Lucas smiles shortly but then swallows, his expression gets earnest.

_“No, that I like guys.”_

That is unexpected.

**“Really? You sounded so secure when you told me?”**

Lucas is quiet for a moment, looking at Jens through the screen.

_“I thought if I have to start over anyway I could just try to… To act as if I’m out. I could just skip the phase of awkwardly telling everyone and if it’s shit I could try to change schools again. And you seemed chill…”_

So Jens is the first person Lucas told? And he reacted like that?

**“I am chill! Sorry I started choking though, I suddenly realized that there could be something in between us and it took me by surprise.”**

Finally Lucas face softens again, a smile playing around his lips.

_“I figured”_

**“That I had the sudden realization I had feelings for you?”**

Lucas laugh is definitely one of the most beautiful sounds Jens ever heard.

_“That you had a reason”_

**“So do you, think you want to go through with your plan and just tell everyone at school? Or do you want to wait?”**

_“I don’t know. What do you want?”_

What does he want? Jens isn’t entirely sure, suddenly realizing he hadn’t even really thought about it too much. He just figured Lucas would want, to be open about their relationship. But why not? Why should anyone care?

**“I think I would like to tell them. Or at least my friends, the rest doesn’t matter anyway. I mean I already told Robbe - I, hope that’s okay.”**

_“Of course it is, he’s your best friend!”_

**“And the others?”**

_“You know what? I think I’m gonna talk to my friends tomorrow.”_

**“Are you sure?”**

_“I have to keep up with you - you know that you like guys for, what, like two days? And you already told more people than I have”_

For a short moment Jens grins but then he gets more serious again.

**“I mean I know this was a joke, but you know this isn’t a competition, right?”**

_“Of course Jens. I just think I should have told them long ago. And maybe I’m even a little bit braver when I know I’m not alone in this.”_

Jens can’t help but to smile wide. How can this guy possibly be this cute?

**“I’ll be there if you need me”**

_“You know you don’t have a choice, right?”_

**“Oh what if I just leave my phone for a while?”**

_“You wouldn’t dare!”_

**“No I wouldn’t.”**

Now Lucas smiles one of his insanely beautiful smiles.

**“You know, I think it’s a good thing we never met in real life before the quarantine.”**

_“Why?”_

**“Because I would miss you like hell!”**

Lucas is silent for a moment.

_“Oh shit. I haven’t even thought about that yet.”_

**“But I think I’ll just miss you anyway.”**

_“Do that”_

When Lucas adds a wink Jens has to laugh.

**“I really look forward to actually seeing you though.”**

*“I’ll probably be really nervous” *

**“Why? You already know me”**

*“Still, probably just for a few minutes or so but I can’t imagine you anywhere outside of my phone screen. Like, how tall are you? What do you do when you’re not video calling? How does it feel to hug you?” *

**“That’s a surprise! Well, at least I can tell you what I do when I’m not calling you.”**

_“Watching porn?”_

**“Also, yeah, but there’s a lot more. I mean you know about the skating and the video games, but did you know I can play the guitar?”**

_“Whaat? Are you sure?”_

**“How could I not be sure of that?”**

_“Okay proof it!”_

**“What?”**

_“Play for me!”_

Jens chuckles but Lucas expression makes it clear he won’t get out of this without playing for him, so he lets out an extra loud groan to annoy Lucas and gets up to get his guitar.

Jens just plays one of his favorite songs - one that he’s able to play without much practice. It’s actually a bit sad that he hasn’t played for so long.

But playing for Lucas is different than playing for himself. He listens closely, never takes his eyes of Jens and demands another song as soon as Jens is finished.

And again after that one is finished.

Soon Jens has been playing for hours, Lucas never tires of wanting to hear more.

**“I really should stop now”**

_“Noo”_

**“I’ll play for you once we meet, is that a deal?”**

_“Maybe… And we also go stargazing for real together once?”_

Jens fakes a heavy sigh, of course he really enjoyed seeing the starts with Lucas yesterday.

**“Ookay”**

They talk for a bit more but soon Jens has to leave, he promised his mom he would help her around the house today.

_“So we talk tomorrow?”_

**“Didn’t you want to talk to your friends first?”**

_“Hmm…”_

**“You don’t need to worry, from what you told me of them I’m sure they’ll be chill about it. And I’ll be there, remember?”**

Lucas smile turns really soft.

_“Thank you”_

**“Wow we really are sappy today”**

Lucas just laughs.

_“We’re allowed to be now”_

**“See you tomorrow”**

_“See you”_

When the screen turns dark again Jens decides to be even a little more sappy, he gets into his direct messages and sends a message to Lucas. Just one red heart.

-

_“Hey guys”_

“Hey man!”

“Great to hear you again, we really miss you!”

_“You know we couldn’t meet anyway right now.”_

“Oh, so where were you the last few days?”

“We really missed you in our calls”

Lucas originally planned to do some small talk first, not to immediately tell them what he has to tell. But he might as well get it done now.

Lucas takes a deep breath in before answering.

_“I was busy talking to someone of the new school”_

“And you ditch us already?”

Kes laugh emphasizes that this is just a joke but Lucas feels a little guilty nevertheless.

“Tell me it was at least some really pretty chick”

If they knew that’s exactly the point…

_“Nope, no girl”_

“So you’ve already replaced us? Ouch!”

_“I could never replace you, you know that!”_

“So what does this dude have we don’t?”

So now is the time. Deep breaths. Keep calm.

_“He… He is actually my boyfriend.”_

When his friends are quiet for a second Lucas already gets nervous but then they start talking all at once.

“Wait, you just moved and you already have a boyfriend there?”

“How did you do that?”

“You really need to teach us dude..”

“How did you meet? What is he like? Tell us everything!”

So Jens was right, Kes and Jayden really don’t make a big deal out of it. Well except that they ask wayy to many questions…

_“His name is Jens, I actually called him because of school stuff. But we just kept talking and talking. I mean I know we don’t know each other for long but it already feels like I know him since forever.”_

“Aww Luc, sounds like you’re falling in love”

_“That’s kinda the point since he is my boyfriend now?”_

“I think we might forgive you for ditching us, that sounds like a pretty good reason.”

*“Oh how noble of you” *

“Can we meet him?”

_“I even haven’t met him yet, how could you?”_

“Per video call of course.”

_“Maybe”_

“You could also keep telling us more about him, your choice.”

_“I’m not entirely convinced”_

In that moment he notices a notification for a new message from Jens.

Jens: Are you already talking to them?

Lucas: Yes

Jens: And? How is it going?

Lucas: Good. They want to meet you

Jens: You told them already?

Jens: I knew you could do it

“Lucas you know we can see you grinning? You’re definitely distracted!”

_“Sorry, I had a message”_

“From Jens?”

Jayden immediately asks - eyes wide.

_“Yes?”_

“Looks like you have no excuse for not letting us meet him!”

Lucas sighs as he pulls the messages up again.

Lucas: Would you like to join the call?

Jens: Of course

“And? What does he say”

_“He wants to join”_

“Then come on! Send him the link!”

_“Okay okay”_

As soon as Lucas sends the link there is already popping up a fourth window on the screen.

**“Hi”**

“Hey Jens!”

“Hey!”

Jayden lowers his voice to a whisper, acting as if only Lucas could hear him this way.

“You didn’t tell us that he’s hot!”

_“What did you expect? Do you think I’d settle for anything less?”_

Jens tries to stifle his laugh but it’s still easily heard.

**“Thank you I guess”**

“So tell us about you! We need to know if you’re good for Luc”

“I mean he’s hot, isn’t that enough?”

“No dumbass, of course not”

Again, Jens barely can hold his laughter.

**“What should I even tell about me?”**

“Shit, that’s actually a good question.”

Lucas just rolls his eyes.

**“I have a better Idea - why don’t you guys tell me stories about Luc I can use against him?”**

_“Hey that’s absolutely not fair!”_

“That’s a great idea”

“I like him already”

_“Wtf? You guys are supposed to be on my side?”_

All three guys on Lucas screen start laughing.

_“Well, that’s going great, you know each other for what, a few minutes, and you already start plotting against me?”_

**“See I told you your friends would love me”**

_“This was definitely a bad idea”_

It was. Or maybe not. Maybe Lucas secretly enjoys how his friends seem to instantly adopt Jens into their group, joking with him as if he’s always been there.

This was all way easier than he thought.

-

“Heey, Jens!”

Moyo instantly shouts as Jens joins the group call, all three of his friends already there.

**“Hey guys”**

They just met to talk today, to catch up on how all of them are doing. Nothing unusual. Only that Jens has news to tell this time.

“So back to just yourself?”

“That Lucas guy was really nice though”

**“Yeah he really is”**

“You really just found him because he called you? The story is hilarious man!”

“Yeah and now you guys seem to already be friends! You never even met!”

Is this his hint? Should he already say it? Jens decides to just go for it, now is no worse time than any other time.

**“Actually it’s more than that”**

“More than friendship? What is there?”

As always Aaron misses the entire point.

But surprisingly Moyo seems to get it.

“You’re dating?”

**“Yep”**

“So now you’re into dudes as well?”

**“I’m bi I think”**

“But you still like girls?”

Aaron is again a step behind.

**“Why should I suddenly stop liking them? That would make no sense at all.”**

“Wait, were you already dating last time? Because I didn’t catch on at all”

**“No - not yet.”**

“Come on, they already were really obvious!”

It’s the first time Robbe actually says something and Moyo seems to catch on to that.

“Wait - you already knew?”

When Robbe just grins Moyo groans.

“Maan! Why are we always the last to know stuff like that?”

Jens and Robbe just chuckle in unison.

“Does that mean we now not only have to endure Sander and Robbe permanently making out but you and Lucas too?”

**“I mean we obviously can’t make out at the moment so…”**

“Wait, you guys never like… Kissed and stuff? That, must be so weird!”

Somehow Jens gets defensive at that.

**“It isn’t weird at all. But, I mean, I’m really looking forward to when that quarantine is over but the most important part of a relationship is being there for each other and that is no problem.”**

“Me too”

Robbe sighs.

“We already know that”

“So how did that happen? How did you know you liked him without ever meeting?”

**“We do see and hear each other - that’s no different than usual. I mean, Aaron, you also fell for Amber before you like… Touched her?”**

“Actually that’s not true. I spilled a drink over her and she flipped me off when I touched her boobs.”

Jens can just roll his eyes at Aarons heart eyes.

**“Okay, bad example… But usually you fall for someone before touching their boobs so it’s not different if it’s over video or not”**

That seems to help them understand.

“Oh I’m really looking forward to talking again with him - the last time there was almost no time to really talk…”

**“But please - no dumb questions! Both Moyo and Aaron!”**

“That’s so not fair, why don’t you include Robbe?”

**“Because he can behave?”**

“You are so just playing favorites!”

“Pssh better be quiet, you want to talk to him again too, right?”

Now Moyo finally gives up.

“Okay okay. I won’t ask any questions you could categorize as dumb”

“So no questions at all?”

Robbe teases, making everyone but Moyo laugh.

“Fuck you!”

“No thanks”

And that’s all it takes to settle on another subject, Jens big reveal almost forgotten.

-

As soon as the camera connects Lucas can see the big grin on Jens face.

He really missed seeing that face - the last two days they had less time to video chat together.

_“Hey_

**“Hey beautiful”**

_“You know that’s kinda cringy?”_

**“Would you prefer me not making any compliments?”**

_“Okay okay, I take it back.”_

**“Good!”**

_“So how was talking to your friends?”_

**“It was alright, I mean I knew that they had to react chill because they were prepared by Robbes coming out but they still asked lots of dumb questions. But other than that they want to talk to you again”**

_“Same for my friends, Jayden is bombarding the group chat with questions when he can talk to you again. And if I’ll bring you to Utrecht.”_

Jens on his screen smiles softly.

**“I’d love to”**

Lucas can’t help but to smile back.

_“Me too.”_

**“But first we have to actually see each other!”**

_“I can’t wait for this lock down to be over - it feels like it’s already lasting for years. I’ve been enduring not being able to really see you for way too long!”_

**“You know we’ve just been talking for a little over one week?”**

_“Are you counting the days?”_

**“Maybe. But mostly because I can’t believe it myself.”**

_“It’s so crazy, I feel like I know you for years already and it’s just been a week.”_

**“Same. If we keep going like this, this will be a long ass lock down”**

_“Don’t remind me of it. Let’s talk about something else”_

Jens seems to instantly have an idea, a huge grin spreads on his face. This can’t possibly mean anything good.

**“Today it’s your turn”**

_“Hm?”_

**“Tell me something I don’t know about you yet! ”**

_“Like what?”_

**“I don’t know, any hobbies I don’t know of, any secret talents?”**

_“Okay, I draw sometimes”_

**“What? Really?”**

_“Not that often, but it’s fun”_

**“Now you have to prove that”**

Lucas quickly searches for his folder of digital drawings and sends Jens a string of messages with the pictures attached.

**“Wow, these are really good”**

_“You think so?”_

**“I instantly noticed Jayden and Kes! And I really like the comic like style you use. Who’s the girl with the curls?”**

_“That’s Isa. Maybe you can meet her if we go to Utrecht together”_

Jens keeps looking concentrated, probably still looking at Lucas drawings.

**“But why are you always eating on all of your pictures?”**

_“I don’t actually know. Maybe it’s because it’s my favorite thing to do.”_

**“To eat? You don’t look like it”**

_“Why not? The easiest way to bribe me is with some good food.”_

**“Well thank you for that inside info - I’m sure I can use it”**

_“Wow really? That’s not fair”_

**“I never said I was fair”**

_“Right, I, should have known”_

**“But there is no picture of me… I’m disappointed.”**

_“When should I have drawn that? As you just said - we’ve only been talking for a week.”_

**“But… It’s me? That’s a special occasion?”**

_“So, you secretly just hope to find your face on a building one day?”_

**“You don’t spray paint, do you?”**

_“No, I don’t.”_

**“So you can’t be my Sander then”**

_“Very funny”_

**“No, I don’t need any huge murals of my face. Actually I’d much prefer to just hug you once this is over.”**

Lucas can basically feel the heart eyes he is making right now but he can’t help it.

_“That’s great, because that’s something that will absolutely happen”_

They share a small smile.

**“So, what date idea do you want to try this time?”**

_“You could play guitar again?”_

**Nope”**

_“Okay… What about movie night?”_

**“That kinda makes no sense?”**

_“Why not? I feel like watching a movie but I also definitely want to stay with you while watching it. We could both start the same movie and talk about it.”_

Jens chuckles but then nods.

**“Okay, if you want that we’re doing a movie night. What do you want to watch?”**

In the end they spend more time discussing what to watch than they spend actually watching it together but it’s still amazing. It feels like they really are together, laughing about each others taste in movies, discuss which characters they like best and what they think about the plot twist.

Its definitely something Lucas wants to do again. Especially if they can do it cuddled together without the screen separating them.

-

**“There is actually something I have to tell you as well.”**

Jana looks genuinely surprised.

“What is it?”

**“It’s just… I met someone new.”**

“Oh…”

First Jana seems to be confused, then her features soften again and she starts asking questions.

“Tell me about her.”

**“It’s actually not a girl”**

“What?”

**“It’s a guy”**

“You’re bi? Why did you never tell me?”

**“I didn’t really know before.”**

“Are you sure about it?”

**“Definitely.”**

There is a moment of silence then Jana nods.

“Okay, then tell me about him.”

Jens wasn’t even aware that he’s nervous telling Jana about this but now it feels like a little weight is lifted off his chest.

**“Well you obviously know I have great taste. His name is Luc - Lucas. He’s the new guy. He moved here from Utrecht”**

Jens is not entirely sure how much he should tell her, he knows he might easily start gushing about how beautiful and amazing Luc is - but he’s still talking to his ex so that probably isn’t the best idea.

“Do you have a picture?”

When Jens pulls up his Instagram and holds one of the pictures to his camera Jana chuckles.

“Blue eyes light brown hair? You definitely have a type.”

**“What about Britt and Keisha?”**

“I’m pretty sure you never smiled when talking about either of them the way you smile now talking about your Luc.”

That might be true.

**“You really need to meet him! He’s really great and-”**

“You know I might not be able to see him. At least not at school.”

**“Oh right”**

Shit, he almost forgot about that. For some reason he is really sad that Jana won’t be able to meet Lucas. The two of them would probably get along good.

“Maybe we can meet up before I move”

**“That would be cool”**

“We talk again, right?”

**“Definitely.”**

They share a small smile and Jens is just glad they finally talked again.

-

The notification of the incoming call pops up on his screen as Jens mindlessly scrolls through Instagram. He is already laying in Bed, was trying his best to fall asleep but failed miserably.

When he sees Lucas name he clicks on accept without a second thought.

Lucas looks fantastic in the warm light of his night lamp, his eyes shine bright and his skin looks incredible warm and soft.

**“Hey”**

_“Hey. I can’t sleep.”_

**“Me neither”**

They both know why. After weeks of calling almost every day, of talking endlessly, after weeks of yearning to be together they’ll be finally able to meet tomorrow.

It’s not that these weeks weren’t fun - in contrary. Lucas has started to send him some digital drawings now and then, of Jens face, of them both hugging or laying in the grass together. There were a lot more movie nights and stargazing dates, walks around the city, group calls with their friends and joking together. Jens even wrote a Song on his guitar because he knew Lucas would love it. Not that it’s good - not at all - but the content look on Lucas face was totally worth being a cringy romantic and playing that horrible song for him.

_“Why do we have to wait even longer - why can’t it already be tomorrow?”_

**“Seems unfair to me”**

_“Totally… Can’t you just come over and cuddle me to sleep?”_

**“I’d love to”**

Lucas on his screen sighs und cuddles closer to his pillow.

_“But you can’t?”_

**“We made it so long - we’ll be able to make it to tomorrow. Then I can cuddle you to sleep as much as you want, promise.”**

_“Hm”_

**“I can try to send you a hug over the camera?”**

Lucas starts laughing his beautiful laugh as Jens presses his phone to his shirt.

_“Stop stop, that’s really loud”_

When Jens puts his phone on his pillow again he sees the small smile that’s still left on Lucas face.

_“Hey thank you.”_

**“What did I do?”**

_“For cheering me up”_

Lucas smile is really soft. Again Jens has to fight against the urge to just get up and run over to him.

**“Do you know that I love you?”**

Jens isn’t sure if it just slipped out or if he actually wanted to say it, but he doesn’t care.

Lucas huffs out a little laugh, his soft smile plastered to his face.

_“I love you too”_

Jens isn’t even sure why they haven’t said that yet, it was pretty obvious pretty quickly. Maybe he just wanted to safe it for when they actually met, and now that they are closer to seeing each other since ever it’s finally the right time.

_“Tell me something, so it’s easier to fall asleep.”_

**“Like a goodnight story?”**

_“I don’t care, just talk about anything I like to hear your voice.”_

**“Hmm… All I can think about is seeing you tomorrow so I have to talk about that. I bet the sun shines tomorrow.”**

_“You know its been raining today? I don’t think-”_

**“Shhh! You wanted me to talk, right?”**

_“Okay”_

**“So the sun shines tomorrow, and it’s really warm. I’ll run over the entire way to your house because I can’t wait and you’ll probably laugh at me. But I’ll love it, because your laugh is amazing”**

_“you’re such a sap”_

Lucas says it really lowly so Jens just ignores his comment.

_“And you’ll be totally astonished by how incredible hot I look in person”_

_“You wish”_

**“This is my story not yours so yeah. But to carry on with the story: we’ll cuddle the entire day, because that’s one of the things we can’t do over the phone”**

_“I bet you also would want to do the other things we can’t do over the phone”_

**“Maybe. But there’s still plenty of time left. I don’t think there’ll be another lock down soon. That’s why we’ll just cuddle and order pizza.”**

_“Why pizza?”_

**“Because you can’t cook”**

_“Now you’re just assuming things”_

**“So, the Luc in my story can’t cook. And also he doesn’t want to part from me to go downstairs. We just stay in bed the entire day until we go stargazing on the evening.”**

_“So you secretly enjoy going stargazing with me?”_

**“Of course. Also it makes you happy.”**

_“Cute”_

**“And then I cuddle you to sleep as I promised. End of story”**

Jens smiles wide as if to say ‘voila’ but Lucas doesn’t smile back.

_“I told my dad today.”_

**“Really? Wow!”**

_“I just wanted to be able to explain who you are. And he reacted okay, not like especially loving or anything but also not negative. He just clapped my shoulder and said he looks forward to meeting you. I think that’s his version of the entire ‘You know I love you no matter what’ speech my mom gave me.”_

**“That’s really cool! I’m proud of you”**

_“Probably better than your sisters who won’t let you alone with wanting to meet me”_

**“They’re horrible. If it were for them we already would have a scheduled visit.”**

Lucas giggles.

_“We’ll do that soon”_

**“It’s not like we would have a choice”**

_“So I see you in the morning? What time do you get up?”_

**“You really can’t wait to see me, huh?”**

_“As if you could wait”_

**“Maybe we should go to sleep then, that’ll shorten the time”**

_“I would. But I don’t think I can sleep without you, right now”_

Now it’s Jens who sighs.

**“Me neither”**

_“Maybe you could stay there? In the call? So we can at least kinda sleep next to each other.”_

**“You don’t snore, do you?”**

When Lucas just sends him a glare he adds.

**“I’d love that.”**

_“So…sleep well”_

**“Sleep well too”**

It’s quiet for a short time but none of the boys move until they both have to start snickering at the same time.

_“You have to close your eyes for this to work”_

**“You first”**

When Lucas closes his eyes Jens can’t help but to keep watching the beautiful boy on his screen.

At first it’s weird, seeing Lucas next to him and trying not to talk to him. But soon Lucas features soften, his eyes closed.

Again Jens can only admire how soft he looks. And peaceful. And incredibly beautiful.

When he closes his own eyes he falls asleep way sooner than expected.

-

Lucas wakes up later than he thought he would, the sun tickling the tip of his nose.

First he doesn’t want to get up at all, wants to turn around and sleep a little longer but just as he is about to do so he remembers what’s planned for today.

Suddenly it’s pretty easy to wake up, he opens his eyes and turns around, to find his Phone still leaning against his pillow.

Against all odds neither of their batteries run out over the night and he can see Jens face on his screen, eyes still closed.

_“Hey”_

Lucas only whispers, still he can see how Jens nose scrunches up.

When Jens doesn’t move any further he whispers again.

_“I can see you are awake”_

**“Shh I’m sleeping”**

He definitely isn’t sleeping anymore so Lucas keeps messing with him.

_“Oh, so you prefer sleeping over meeting your Boyfriend? Guess we don’t have to see each other today then.”_

Jens head snaps up even quicker than Lucas expected, his expression only softens when he notices the grin on Lucas face.

**“Asshole”**

_“I thought you love me?”_

Lucas knows you usually shouldn’t make someone say that but he has to be sure he didn’t imagine yesterday.

**“I do. Doesn’t mean you can’t be an asshole.”**

_“Okay okay. But I thought you wanted to run over here?”_

**“It’s way too early for that”**

_“It’s not early at all”_

Jens groans but finally gets up from his bed.

**“Does it even make sense to hang up at this point? I’ll quickly take a shower and then meet you back in the call?”**

_“Deal”_

In the shower, when Lucas brain fully wakes up he notices how unreal this feels - actually seeing Jens today. For some reason it makes him slightly nervous. What if he wouldn’t like Lucas in real life? Or be different somehow? It doesn’t even make sense.

He tells Jens about it once he returns to the phone call, not talking about even the tiniest thing feels weird by now.

_“Do you think it’ll be weird?”_

**“Maybe shortly but definitely not long”**

_“I’m nervous”_

**“Don’t be - it’s gonna be wonderful. I should be the one to be nervous, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to handle your face without a screen between us”**

Somehow this makes Lucas feel a little better.

_“I’m sure you can handle it”_

**“Then you don’t have to worry as well”**

They share a small smile.

Even once Jens is on the way over to Lucas house they still stay in the video call, if they would stop everything would get way too real and Lucas would have time to get nervous. Now he can look out the window while talking to Jens.

_“I can see you”_

The tiny hooded figure in front of his house looks up and waves - just at the same time as Jens on his screen does so too.

Lucas just leaves his phone laying on his bed as he runs down the stairs and opens the front door, falling into the arms of an already grinning Jens.

He’s taller than Lucas imagined. And softer - his warm hoodie basically swallows Lucas even though he isn’t small himself.

**“Hey”**

Jens almost whispers, his mouth moves against Lucas head.

_“Hey”_

Lucas own voice is muffled against the fabric of Jens shirt.

When Jens wants to pull back - probably because they’re still standing in the open front door - Lucas doesn’t let go.

**“Luc? You’ll have to let go to let me in”**

_“No”_

**“Is everything okay?”**

_“Hmm”_

Lucas hides his face even closer in Jens t shirt, knows he could easily look up and be almost eye to eye.

**“You know, you can’t hide in my shirt forever. I promise it’ll be just the same as when we video call.”**

Of course Jens would instantly know what’s up.

Reluctantly Lucas moves his face out of Jens shirt, but he doesn’t let him go yet.

Jens looks better than he did on Lucas screen. Maybe it’s just because he’s real now, because Lucas could reach out to feel if his hair really is as soft as it looks and if his jawbones can possibly be this sharp. He can see every hair in his eyebrows, every pore in his skin.

Also his eyes are deeper, you can see way more nuance in the different shades of brown they have.

**“Just as I knew - you’re beautiful”**

Lucas boxes him against the shoulder and finally takes a step back to let Jens in.

They almost make it past the living room but then Lucas can hear his dad’s voice.

“Lucas! Don’t you want to introduce your friend?”

That somehow sparks some anger in Lucas so he pulls Jens inside the living room towards is father.

_“I told you he’s my boyfriend!”_

His father sighs.

“Lucas you know that’s not what I meant. You’re Jens, right?”

Jens, smooth as always, takes a step forward to shake his fathers hand.

**“Hello Mr. van der hejdens, nice to meet you”**

“Nice to meet you too. I’m gonna head out now. I guess you’ll get along without me. Just… Be safe.”

When Lucas father rushes past them into the hallway both boys exchange a confused glance.

_“What does he think we’ll do?”_

**“I think it’s pretty obvious what he thinks we’ll do”**

_“Oh my god”_

Jens just laughs loudly at Lucas expression.

_“Let’s just go upstairs”_

Once the door of Lucas room closes behind them Lucas can already feel Jens arms around his waist again, hugging him close. He let’s himself sink into the hug, into Jens warmth.

**“Does it make any sense when I say I missed this? Missed you?”**

_“Probably not. But I know what you mean.”_

It really feels like coming home, like finally being safe.

This time it’s Lucas who tries to pull away first and Jens who holds on to him.

**“I’m sorry but there’s no way I’m letting you go when I just got you”**

So they keep standing like this, breathing in each others scents, feeling each others warmth.

_“Can I kiss you?”_

Lucas isn’t entirely sure why he asks but Jens instantly nods.

**“Of course. That’s what I’ve been wanting to do since the first time I saw you”**

_“You’re sure about that?”_

**“Maybe the second time.”**

They grin at each other and Lucas decides now is the perfect time. He leans upwards, even gets on his tiptoes a little to plant a kiss on Jens lips. Just a very short one, but just as he pulls back Jens already pulls him closer again and finally really kisses him.

It’s incredible.

Lucas had kissed girls before, plenty, but it never felt like this. Jens lips are just about the softest thing he’s ever touched. The way he moves them against Lucas, the way he holds Lucas waist, it’s dizzying.

There seems to be an unspoken agreement to never stop doing this. They move over to the bed, falling together only losing contact of their lips when they have to start giggling.

**“Fuck, I’m so happy I found you”**

_“Me too”_

The rest of the day is a blur of happiness, of cuddles and talks, of kisses and laughter. They cook together once the rumbling of their stomachs gets too loud to stay in bed, go stargazing just like all the times they did in their calls.

It’s better when he’s able to hold Jens hand while doing so. It’s also better to actually cuddle each other to sleep than falling asleep in each their own beds, only the call connecting them.

_“I think this was the best day I ever had”_

Lucas whispers into Jens hair, not even sure the boy is still awake.

**“The absolutely fucking best day”**

Lucas grins wide, probably Jens can feel the movement it against his head, and then finally relaxes to fall asleep.

-

## Epilogue

The light draws shapes and patterns in all different colors on the ceiling. The music is almost meditative. Pink Floyd - something Jens had picked up from Sander.

Jayden on the left side of him has a joint in between his fingers. Lucas on his right side - or rather half on top of him- lets his head fall back on Jens shoulder, his fluufy hair tickling Jens neck.

He is talking lowly to Kes as Jens tuned out to watch the lights on the ceiling for a minute. Or more. What is time anyway.

When Jayden leans over the entire length of the bed they’re sitting on to hand the joint over to Kes, who sits to Lucas right side he simply loses balance and falls on all of them.

_“Off”_ Lucas simply states, while the rest of them break out in laughter.

Jens has to lift Jayden basically off of him because he always falls back down laughing when he tries to get up.

There is a sensation on his neck, when he looks over it’s Lucas who turned a little to leave tiny kisses all over Jens neck. He looks so soft. So inviting.

Jens should definitely kiss him. He leans over, lifting Lucas face up and captures his lips in a kiss. It’s a bit sloppy, both of them high. But it feels incredible.

Jens isn’t sure if it’s better than usual - it’s always just about the best sensation he has ever felt. But it’s definitely different. Lucas tastes like a warm yellow. Or orange. Like home. Or like a light blue - like adventure and calmness. Maybe like all colors at once. He definitely wants to keep doing it.

Still they get interrupted when Jayden starts poking into his side.

“Hey, Jens!”

He only reluctantly moves away from Lucas, his arm stays around his waist.

**“What?”**

“Don’t give all your attention to Luc! He gets you all the time!”

_“I thought I’m your friend? Why do you want his attention and not mine?”_

Jayden simply ignores Lucas.

“Jens - you know I have to be sure that you’ll treat Luc right”

_“I’m right here?”_

**“No, worries. I definitely don’t want to fuck this up.”**

“And you swear you’ll always supply him with enough weed?”

_“I don’t think that’s necessary to determine if he’s a good partner”_

“It is to me”

**“I will”**

_“Jens you sound like you’re just marrying someone”_

**“No worries - I won’t marry anyone but you”**

Jayden groans loudly when Jens and Lucas start kissing once again.

“Can’t you keep your hands to yourself for just one talk? Kes! Help me!”

Kes looks like he’s pretty out of it at the moment but he still jumps to Jaydens rescue.

“So, Jens. You won’t lie to him, won’t cheat, won’t cause any unnecessary heartbreak and will promise to love our Luc?”

**“Definitely. I’ll be honest, I wouldn’t cheat or hurt him if there’s anything I could do to avoid it and I love him with all my heart.”**

That seems to do it, both Kes and Jayden look satisfied.

_“So can we keep making out now?”_

Lucas tone is almost annoyed but Jens can also hear the affection in it - he loves his friends at least as much as they annoy him.

Kes just raises his shoulders and leans back on the wall while Jayden shakes his head energetically.

“No! You can make out all you want when you’re back to Antwerp!”

He’s probably right, even if all Jens wants to do right is being close to Lucas.

He settles on pulling him a tiny bit closer to his chest instead while listening to Jaydens ramble, just stealing a kiss now and then when Jayden seems to be distracted.

He always notices anyways.

But still, just being there, in Utrecht, enjoying the music and having Lucas close - that’s just one of the best things ever.

And Jens is sure there are going to be many many more of these things, these days, these moments with Lucas.

He leans closer to Lucas ear and whispers.

**“I love you so damn much”**

Lucas just grins wider, leans back and whispers in Jens ear as well.

_“I love you infinitely"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
